Chapter 08
.]] Chapter 08 (entitled Symphetic Promins, Summon!!) is the eighth chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on December 21, 2016 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary Yuto and Wanda are going to try out the new Kamiwaza Shaker by fusing two Promins together. Whilst doing that, they must deal with some bouncy situation. Plot Yuto and Wanda demonstrate the Kamiwaza Shaker and how it works. Yuto puts Turbomin and Chakkamin into the Kamiwaza Shaker and shakes it. Yuto then summons his first symphetic Promin: Chabomin. Chabomin hugs Wanda in his arms and runs away with him. Later, Yuto and Wanda tried summoning two more symphetic Promins by fusing Turbomin and Dorirumin and fusing Gauzemin and Tonkmin. As a result, they summoned Tur-rumin and Ga-kamin. Ga-kamin wraps Yuto with her iron bandages while Tur-rumin digs from one side of Earth to the other. However, symphetic Promins don't last very long as Tur-rumin turns back into Turbomin and Dorirumin and Ga-kamin turns back into Gauzemin and Tonkmin. Just then, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, otherwise known as the Bug Bites, appeared. When Terara casts out her Wazawai Program, she, Megaga and Gigaga all turn into bouncy balls and roll away. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and Bug-Coromin was revealed. Wanda then tries fusing Zuzumin and Turbomin with and Kamiwaza Shaker and Yuto summons what the result is. However, the result was a failure: an attributeless Promin named Unchikomin. Wanda keeps trying to fuse more Promins but he and Yuto got more failed results. Unchikomin then turns back into Turbomin and Zuzumin. Wanda thinks that the Kamiwaza Shaker had a 'spanner in the works'. Zuzumin calls for the cats to calm Yuto and Wanda down and play with the Bug Bites. Then, Zuzumin shows Yuto and Wanda Railmin's Kamiwaza Pro-card. He whips Yuto and Wanda, making them jump. Yuto decides to use the Kamiwaza Shaker to fuse Zuzumin and Railmin together and summons the result. This time, the result was a success! Yuto has summoned the symphetic Promin Zurumin. Yuto and Wanda were delighted. Zurumin then casts out his rails to call for animals from around the world. The Bug Bites, who are still bouncy balls, were being played by the elephant, the seal and and panda. Bug-Cocomin then gets confronted by a gorilla. Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Coromin and thanks Zurumin. With the Kamiwaza Shaker in their hands, Yuto and Wanda are ready to take revenge on their rivals Masato and Mighty. Trivia Events * Yuto and Wanda try out fusing Promins using the Kamiwaza Shaker. * Yuto and Wanda tried fusing Turbomin and Zuzumin with the Kamiwaza Shaker but summoned the attributeless Promin Unchikomin which is a failed result. * For the first time, Yuto captures and debugs a Bugmin with help from a symphetic Promin. That Bugmin was Bug-Coromin. * Yuto and Wanda are ready to take revenge on Masato and Mighty. Background * Symphetic Promins are introduced in this chapter and so is the attributeless Promin Unchikomin. * The Bug Bites make a return in this chapter. * Masato, Mighty and Jetmin make their fantasy appearances in this chapter. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Masato (fantasy) * Mighty (fantasy) Promins * Turbomin * Chakkamin * Dorirumin * Gauzemin * Tonkmin * Coromin (Bug-Coromin, debugged) * Zuzumin * Railmin * Jetmin (fantasy) Bugmins debugged * Coromin Promins summoned Symphetic Promins * Chabomin (Chakkamin + Turbomin) * Ga-kamin (Gauzemin + Tonkmin) * Tur-rumin (Turbomin + Dorirumin) * Zurumin (Zuzumin + Railmin) Unclassified Promins * Unchikomin Gallery Links Category:Chapters